Tränen eines Pharaos
by kaieinzelgaenger
Summary: das is meine erste FF, also seit nicht so streng mit mir - . mein paaring ist Yami x Yugi [beendet]! Viel Spaß beim Lesen und schreibt mir viiiiiele kommis - ! Dankeschön schonmal für's lesen und für kommis. eure Kai


**Tränen eines Pharaos**

1. Teil – Gedanken eines Pharaos

Draußen schneit es. Schon seit Stunden. Weiße Flocken fallen langsam und sanft zu Boden. Es ist sehr kalt…

Er hat seine Arme auf dem Fensterbrett und legt seinen Kopf darauf. Er schaut zu, wie die Flocken ganz langsam und tänzelnd auf die Erde fallen und alles mit einem Hauch von weiß verschleiern. So wie er zuschaut versinkt er langsam in seine Gedanken…

_Ich muss es tun…aber wie? Was ist wenn er mich ansieht und auslacht? Okay, dies würde er nie tun. Aber ich hab Angst es ihm zu sagen. Was würde ich tun, wenn er meine Gefühle nicht erwidert? Ich könnte ihm doch nie wieder in die Augen sehen. Zu groß wäre der Schmerz. Aber wenn ich es nicht mache, dann werde ich nie heraus finden, wie er fühlt. Seine wahren Gefühle. Oh Yugi, was soll ich nur tun? Ich liebe dich so sehr. Du gehst mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Ich kann schon kaum noch schlafen, weil ich immer nur an dich denken muss. Du raubst ihn mir regelrecht._

Man kann kurz einen leises seufzen vernehmen.

_Jetzt reiß dich doch mal zusammen Yami! Du bist doch sonst nicht so schüchtern! Yugi ist dein bester Freund und er würde es bestimmt auch bleiben, wenn du es ihm sagst. Ich werde morgen mit ihm reden…_

Die Tür ging auf und Yami wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Blitzartig und erschrocken drehte er sich um. „Ach so, du bist es Yugi.", sagte er. „Wen hast du denn erwartet?" Freudig strahlte Yugi ihn an und er, Yami, lächelte zurück. „Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass wir essen können. Großvater hat gerade das Abendbrot fertig gemacht." Gemeinsam gingen sie runter in die Küche. Nachdem sie fertig waren ging jeder duschen und dann zu Bett. Yami lag noch sehr lange wach und schaute rüber zu einem kleineren Jungen, der sein Bett gegenüber an der Wand hatte. Er schlief schon und der Junge mit den rubinfarbenen Augen beobachtete ihn eine ganze Weile, bis auch er in einen unruhigen Schlaf viel. Von was er wohl träumte?

2. Teil - Liebe eines Pharaos

Am nächsten morgen, wachte er auf, schaute rüber und sah, dass der andere noch schlief. Leise stand er auf und ging runter in die Küche. Es ist erst um sieben, aber er konnte nicht mehr schlafen. „Guten Morgen Yami. Du bist schon wach?", vernahm er eine Stimme hinter sich. „Guten Morgen Großvater. Ja, ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen… ." Der Großvater überlegte kurz und fragte dann: „Sag mal Yami, geht's dir nicht gut?" Verwundert schaute der Junge mit den rubinfarbenen Augen ihn an. „Wieso? Mir geht es sehr gut!" Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Der Grauhaarige wollte etwas erwidern, ließ es aber dann doch bleiben.

_Heute werde ich es ihm sagen! Es gibt kein zurück! Ich muss es einfach tun!_

Er schlug langsam und verschlafen die Augen auf. Blinzelte kurz, da ihn die Sonne blendete. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag heute draußen. Die Sonne schien, als müsste sie es wieder gut machen, dass es gestern geschneit hatte…alles war jetzt vollkommen mit einem sanften weiß von Schnee bedeckt. Er schaute auf die Uhr. „Was? Halb elf ist es schon?" Schnell sprang er aus seinem warmen, weichen Bett und zog sich an. Dann viel sein Blick auf das leere Bett. Ein leises „Nanu?" konnte man vernehmen. _Wo ist Yami? Sonst ist er doch immer der Jenige, der so lange schlief? _Der kleine Junge dachte nicht weiter darüber nach und stürmte die Treppen runter. Er hörte das leise Summen vom Radio aus der Küche. Schnurstracks lief er auf das Zimmer zu. „Oh, guten Morgen Yugi." Er empfing ein fröhliches Lächeln. „Guten Morgen.", und lächelte zurück. „Wo ist denn Yami? Er lag nicht mehr in seinem Bett." „Er ist schon vor dreieinhalb Stunden aufgestanden. Er müsse noch etwas erledigen, meinte er. Yami kommt in einer Stunde wieder, keine Sorge." _Um sieben? Das ist ja seltsam_… .

So wie es der Großvater geschildert hatte, so kam er wirklich halb zwölf wieder. „Hallo Yami." Er sah ihm fröhlich in die Augen, doch der Ältere musste seinen Blick abwenden. „Guten Morgen Yugi.", murmelte er nur etwas abwesend. Etwas betrübt, da er ihn kaum beachtete, ging er nach oben auf ihr Zimmer, schmiss sich aufs Bett, machte den Diskman an und schloss die Augen. Nach einer Weile nickte er ein. Der mit den rubinfarbenen Augen klopfte leise an die Tür. „Yugi?" Keine Reaktion. Er tat es ein zweites Mal, aber etwas lauter. Wieder nichts. Leise öffnete er die Tür. „Yugi?" Keine Antwort. Dann sah er ihn auf seinem Bett liegen. Langsam, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, ging er auf ihn zu, setzt sich auf den Bettrand und beobachtete, wie der Jüngere leise und gleichmäßig atmete. Vorsichtig tippte er ihn an. Seine Augen öffneten sich und schauten leicht verwirrt um sich. _Oh, ich bin wohl eingenickt._ Seine Hand griff nach dem runden, silbernen Gerät neben sich und machte es aus, legte es weg und sah dem Älteren ganz fest in die rubinfarbenen Augen. „Was ist los?", fragte er etwas verschlafen. „Nichts." „Nichts? Bist du dir da sicher?" Yami nickte sacht und Yugi schaute ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf weiterhin an. „Na ja, nicht ganz… . Ich … ich …", fing er an zu stottern. „Ja?" „Ich … ich wollte dich fragen ob … nun ja … kannst du mir mal deinen Diskman ausleihen?" _Was sag ich denn da? Kannst du mir mal deinen Diskman ausleihen! So ein Blödsinn! _„Meinen Diskman?", stutzte der Jüngere. „Ähm … ja, weil bei meinem die Batterien runter sind und ich erst neue kaufen muss.", schwindelte er. „Klar. Nimm ihn dir ruhig. Wir sind doch schließlich so was wie Brüder. Da muss man doch teilen. Da teilt man doch gern." Mit einem lächeln überreichte er ihm das Silberne, Runde was neben ihm auf dem kleinen Nachttischchen lag. „Da…Dankeschön…", stotterte er. „War dies alles oder wolltest du noch etwas anderes?" Er beobachtete ihn genau und deshalb entging ihm auch nicht die leichte … Trauer, Betrübtheit…ein klein wenig Wut? … in seinen Augen. „Was? Äh, ja, das war alles. Danke noch mal." Er zwang sich wieder zu einem Lächeln. Was er nicht wusste, war, dass auch dies Yugi's Augen nicht entgingen. In diesem Zimmer lag jetzt eine seltsame Atmosphäre…, die Gott sei Dank von einem Ruf unterbrochen wurde: „Kommt ihr runter? Mittagessen ist fertig!"

Während sie aßen…_Mist! Warum? Warum nur? Warum hab ich es ihm nicht gesagt? …_

3. Teil – Gedanken an einen Pharao

Nach dem Essen…

„Ich geh eine Weile zu Téa. Joey kommt nachher dann auch.", sagte er und ging.

Der Jüngere ging die Treppen rauf zu ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer. Er sah Yami's Diskman auf dem kleinen Nachttischchen liegen. Der Junge nahm ihn in seine Hände. Dann überlegte er kurz und … schaltete ihn ein. Er funktioniert! Noch nicht einmal das leere Batteriesymbol ist zu sehen! Yugi machte ihn wieder aus, legte ihn wieder vorsichtig dort hin, wo er vorher lag und ging zum Fenster. Er legte seine Arme auf das Fensterbrett und bettete seinen Kopf darauf. Er schaute einem Jungen hinterher, der rubinfarbene Haare mit goldenen Strähnen besaß, der die Straße langsam und nachdenklich entlang lief und dann hinter einer Ecke verschwand. Wer jetzt zu dem Fenster hinauf sah, konnte in die nachdenklichen, besorgten, rubinfarbenen Augen eines Jungen schauen. Doch er sieht keine Menschen. Er ist ganz weit weg…in seinen Gedanken vertieft…

_Was? Was ist es nur, was ihn so … bedrückt? Er verhält sich seltsam in letzter Zeit, sehr seltsam! Was wollte er mir vorhin sagen? Sein Diskman funktioniert und die Batterien sind auch noch nicht runter! Er schläft kaum, er isst kaum, er redet kaum…ist ständig nachdenklich und grübelt über irgendetwas nach! Er scheint sich zu…nun ja…vor mir zu verstecken … mir aus dem Weg zu gehen! Wieso Yami, wieso tust du das? Was ist los mit dir? Du hast dich in der letzten Zeit so verändert! Oder bin ich es? Habe ich mich vielleicht verändert? Ich muss ihn fragen! Er soll mir sein Problem erzählen! Ich würde ihm doch so gern helfen! Ihn unterstützen! Immer an seiner Seite sein, egal was passiert! Er ist für mich wie ein…wie ein Bruder, mehr als das! Ich brauche ihn…er ist für mich, wie eine zweite Seele…er hat zwar jetzt einen eigenen Körper, aber ich fühle, dass wir zusammen trotzdem eine Seele sind! Ohne ihn würde ich mich so leer fühlen, als hätte ich ein großes, tiefes, schwarzes Loch in mir! Wenn er so traurig ist, dann werde ich auch langsam immer trauriger! Ich kann es nicht ertragen ihn so zu sehen! Er ist so ein stolzer Pharao und dies zurecht! Und nun? Nun lässt er seinen Kopf hängen und seine Haltung ist nicht mehr so stolz wie vorher! Das ist so…so traurig! Ich kann dies nicht mit ansehen, wie er fast zu Grunde geht, so wie es aussieht! Nachher! Nachher werde ich es tun! Nachher werde ich ihn fragen! Er wird nicht drum rum kommen! Ein Ausweichen wird ihm auch nicht viel bringen! Er muss einem endlich mal sagen was los ist! Das werde ich wohl tun…_

Mit diesem letzten Gedanken wurde seine Sicht wieder klarer und er streckte sich langsam. Dann schaute er auf seine Uhr. Es ist um drei. „Ich werde mal nachsehen, was Großvater so macht." Der Junge ging langsam die Treppen runter und zum Wohnzimmer. Machte langsam und vorsichtig die Türe auf und steckte seinen Kopf durch den offenen Türspalt. Im Zimmer war es etwas düster, da die Sonne schon fast am rötlich gefärbten Horizont verschwunden war. Doch aus der einen Ecke strahlte ein Licht. Genau in das zierliche Gesicht des Jungen mit den rubinfarbenen Augen. Es war der Fernseher. „Komm rein Yugi. Setzt dich neben mich und schau mit mir zusammen diese Komödie an." Yugi lächelte und setzte sich neben ihn. Gemeinsam, Großvater und Enkel, sahen sie sich dies an. Um fünf kam er wieder. Er, den der Jüngere etwas fragen wollte, was ihm auf der Seele brannte.

4. Teil – Halbe Wahrheit eines Pharaos

„Ich bin wieder da.", rief er und ging hoch in ihr Zimmer. „Warte doch Yami!". Doch er hatte es nicht gehört, da seine Gedanken schon wieder ganz weit weg waren. Der Jüngere sprang auf und rannte dem Älteren eilig hinterher. Er polterte in ihren gemeinsamen Raum. Erschrocken und aus seinen Gedanken gerissen schaute der Pharao ihn an. „Was ist los? Ist irgendetwas passiert?", fragte er verwundert. „Ähm…nix. Ich wollte mit dir reden, Yami.", gab er als Antwort zaghaft zurück. Beide setzten sich auf das kuschelige und weiche Bett des älteren Jungen.

„Ich weiß gar nicht so recht, wie ich anfangen soll…", sagte der Jüngere. „Sag mir einfach was los ist.", bat der größere Junge mit den rubinfarbenen Augen. „Das wollte ich dich ja eigentlich fragen…", antwortete er zaghaft. „Du bist in letzter Zeit so…seltsam. Du schläfst kaum, isst kaum, redest kaum…bist immer so nachdenklich…und…und…du scheinst mir…aus dem Weg zugehen…", sagte er etwas bedrückt. „Ich möchte einfach nur wissen, was mit dir los ist…" Zögernd drehte er sein zierliches Gesicht in die Richtung, wo der Andere saß und schaut ihm nun fest in die nachdenklichen Augen. Der Ältere musste seinen Blick wieder einmal abwenden. „Erzählst du es mir? Wenn du so…traurig bist, dann bin ich auch irgendwie traurig. Ich bitte dich, mein Pharao…sag mir die Wahrheit." Dieser begann etwas zaghaft zu erwidern: „Es ist, weil…" „Hör nicht auf zu erzählen. Bitte.", bat der Kleinere ihn. „…weil ich mich…mich…" Er brach ab. „Was hast du dich? Nur Mut, ich werde dir zuhören und dir helfen.", ermutigte ihn Yugi. _Ich kann es ihm einfach nicht sagen. Es geht nicht._ „Bei dieser Sache wirst du mir nicht helfen können, mein kleiner Yugi. Denn, ich…bin…verliebt." Jetzt war es nun doch raus. „Was? Aber das ist doch…das ist doch schön!", sagte der Jüngere freudig. „Hm…", konnte der Ältere nur raus bringen. „Wer ist es? Wie heißt DIE Glückliche? Wie alt ist SIE? Wie sieht SIE aus? Empfindet SIE die gleichen Gefühle für dich?" Yugi war ganz aufgeregt. „Das … das … das weiß ich nicht …", stotterte der Pharao leise. „Dann frag SIE doch. Trau dich nur…mehr als „nein" sagen kann SIE doch nicht." Der Jüngere versuchte den Älteren Mut zu machen und gleichzeitig aufzuheitern…"Ja, vielleicht werde ich dies tun."

Was der Kleinere nicht wusste, war, dass der Liebeskummer ganz allein ihm galt, nur ihm…

An diesem Tag sprachen sie nicht mehr darüber. Auch so sagten sie sich nicht mehr viel.

Beide schliefen in dieser Nacht sehr unruhig. Ob es an dem Vollmond lag, der heute Nacht in all seiner Schönheit und Helligkeit sich preisgab? Keiner kann dies genau sagen…

5. Teil – Schicksal eines Pharaos

Ein schwarzer BMW fuhr durch Domino City.

Die Sonne schien mal wieder in ihrer vollen Pracht. Sanft kitzelte sie die Nase des Pharaos und wurde somit sanft geweckt. Er öffnete langsam seine Augen und besaß ein Lächeln im Gesicht. _Wie warm und angenehm die Sonne doch ist._ dachte er und reckte sich. Dann fiel sein Blick auf einen schlafenden Jungen. _Wie friedlich und unschuldig er doch aussieht._ Der Junge mit den rubinroten Augen konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden und beobachtete die ruhige und gleichmäßige Hebung und Senkung des Körpers des anderen, was seine Atemzüge waren. Wie gern würde er hin gehen und sich neben ihn legen, um sich dann an ihn zu kuscheln. Aber er konnte nicht. Letzten Endes wand er sich doch ab und schaut auf die Uhr. Es war um neun. Leise und sacht stand er auf, zog sich an und ging runter in die Küche.

_Da war ein…ein Geräusch. Ich habe es genau gehört_. Er schlug die Augen auf. Die Tür war sein Grund, die Yami versuchte leise zu schließen, warum Yugi aufwachte. Er stand auf und zog sich ebenfalls an. Dann ging er, wie der Pharao, runter in die Küche.

„Guten Morgen, Yami.", vernahm er eine Stimme hinter sich. Er drehte sich um und schaute in das fröhlich lächelnde Gesicht seines jüngeren Spiegelbildes. „Oh, hab ich dich etwa geweckt?", fragte er besorgt. „Ähm…ja, aber das ist nicht so schlimm. Ehrlich!". Zögernd lächelte der Ältere zurück. „Heut ist so schönes Wetter…gehen wir nachher raus an die frische Luft? Zum Park vielleicht?" Hoffnungsvoll schaute der Kleinere ihn an. „Na ja…gut, können wir machen! Okay!", gab er zurück. Freudig hüpfte Yugi durch die Küche, als hätte man ihm etwas geschenkt, was er sich schon immer wünschte.

_Ich werde es tun…_

Nach dem Frühstück ging es los. Beide waren die ganze Zeit sehr schweigsam und keiner traute sich recht ein Gespräch anzufangen. Es lag schon wieder die seltsame und nicht ganz wohlfühlende Spannung in der Luft. Als sie aber kurz vor dem Park waren, der quer über einer Straße war, fing der Pharao zaghaft an zu erzählen. „Du Yugi…na ja…ich muss dir etwas ganz wichtiges sagen…" Erstaunt und gespannt, was das wohl sein könnte, achtete der Kleinere von beiden nur noch auf ihn. Ihn, dem Pharao. „Ich…ich hab…ich hab dich gestern angelogen…meine Batterien von meinem Diskman sind gar nicht runter…" „Ich weiß.", er lächelte dem älteren Spiegelbild nun an. „Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass…dass…YUGI, PASS AUF!", doch es war schon viel zu spät.

6.Teil – Des Pharaos Tränen

Der schwarze BMW machte eine Vollbremsung. Die Fahrerin hatte es sehr eilig an diesem Tag, da sie sonst zu spät zu einem wichtigen Termin kam. Deswegen fuhr sie heute etwas schneller und war nur darauf konzentriert, ihren Termin ja nicht zu verpassen.

Yami stand geschockt und reglos da. Dann begriff er die Situation. Eilig rannte er zu seinem heimlich Liebenden. „Yugi, ist alles in Ordnung?" Er wusste wie die Antwort lauten würde, denn das war nicht zu übersehen. „Yami?", flüsterte der Schwerverletzte mit großer Atemnot. „Ich bin hier, Yugi. Sprich weiter. Ich flehe dich an…"

Die Fahrerin, die ebenfalls endlich die Situation realisiert hat, sprang aus ihrem Wagen raus und rannte auf die Beiden zu. „Geht es euch gut? Ist euch was passiert?" Doch eigentlich sah sie es schon. Sie ging ein paar Meter zurück und griff nach ihrem Handy, welches sie in ihrer Jackentasche hatte. Sie wählte eilig die Notrufnummer…

Er nahm den Jungen in seine Arme und hielt ihn fest, als wolle er ihn nie wieder los lassen. Er wollte ihn nie wieder los lassen. Langsam stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen. Ihm, dem früher ach so stolzen Pharao. Er beugte sein Gesicht über das des Jungen. Dieser lächelte ihm, so gut es ihm gelang, ins Gesicht. „Weine nicht, mein Pharao. Bitte." „Aber ich…ich wollte dir doch was sagen…", schluchzte der Junge mit den rubinfarbenen Augen. „Lass gut sein…", keuchte es in seinen Armen. „Yugi, ich…ich liebe dich! Hörst du? Du darfst jetzt nicht gehen…lass mich nicht allein! Ich liebe dich doch und ich brauche dich! Ohne dich ist alles so…so leer!"

Doch der Junge hörte diese Worte „…ich liebe dich!" nur noch ganz leise, als wären sie ganz weit entfernt. Er schloss seine rubinfarbenen Augen. Für immer und auf seinem Gesicht war ein Lächeln zu sehen. „NEEEEEEEIIINNN! YUGI! YUGI, KOMM ZURÜCK! LASS MICH NICHT ALLEIN! Lass mich nicht allein…" Er brach in Tränen aus…Schrie aus Verzweiflung…aus Hass…aus Liebe…

Der weiße Schnee strahlte in der Pracht der Sonne. Es glänzte etwas wunderschönes … dunkelrotes auf ihm und mittendrin, in all der Schönheit, waren zwei Jungen. Der eine kniete und hatte den anderen ganz fest in seinen starken, warmen und sanften Armen. _Er schläft nur _, dachte einer der Zwei _…so friedlich und unschuldig, wie kein anderer…_ Was er nicht wusste war…dass der Junge in seinen Armen ihn genauso liebte, wie er ihn. Doch das wird er nie erfahren…

Ende


End file.
